Ya no eres la niña
by Gis027
Summary: La visita a la casa de la abuela trae muchos recuerdos, a pesar de no ser una visita cualquiera reencontarse con el niño que se enamoró de pequeña, hace resurgir los antiguos sentimientos (MiyakoxBoomer)
=Ya no eres la niña

 **Hola! Aquí les traigo la primer finc que publico, pues así este es mi primer one-shot, no tengo mucho que decir pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D...**

Justo al frente de la enorme casa beige se detuvo un lujoso y moderno auto azul cromado. Con sumo cuidado se abrió la puerta del piloto dejando ver un par de tacones negras. Era extraño que visitaran esa casa pues desde la trágica muerte de los dueños no se sabía nada, pues la pequeña que vivía allí se había marchado desde varios años atrás.

Lo que percibían su azulada vista lo habían dejado con tal curiosidad que no se despegó del ventanal de su habitación por ningún momento. Al ver como ese lujoso auto se había adentrado a la cochera de la casa le pareció sospechoso. Esa chica rubia que entró tan despreocupada a aquella casa solitaria le parecía conocida.

No lo entendía bien, pues en esa casa solo vivía una señora mayor que de vez en cuando salía y al parecer no tenía familia alguna que la visitara. Las enormes puertas de roble comenzaron a cerrarse y aquella chica desaparecía junta a ellas.

Esa hermosa rubia había despertado toda la curiosidad que podía llegar a tener, la conocía de algún lado y no lo pensó, tomó su chaqueta negra y sin decir algo más salió de su habitación. De un ágil salto burló la cerca que los dividía territorialmente, sonrió levemente al imaginando de quien podría tratarse ¡bendita curiosidad!

Con un nudo en la garganta tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó, a pesar que solo pasaron unos segundos, que los sintió como una larga eternidad, quería que ella fuese y ya preparaba un pretexto del porque llegó a su casa. No encontró ningún pretexto válido, estaba tan avergonzado se dispuso a retirarse, no se le ocurría nada que decir, estaba prácticamente en la entrada cuando escuchó cuando las puertas se abrían lentamente, ya era tarde.

El chico volteo hacia la puerta y palideció, no lo podía creer, era justamente ella. Era Miyako, esa pequeña que se había ido hace algunos años atrás. Esa niña que jugaba con él a cualquier cosa, la que le acusaba cuando pegaba goma de mascar en alguna de sus dos coletas doradas. Si estaba seguro que era ella.

Aun reconocía esa mirada inocente característica de esos ojos celestes que ahora lo miraban confundidos, y como olvidar esos largos cabellos dorados y ondulados que mayormente miró en dos coletas. Miyako ahora era una bella mujer, que a pesar de los años para él seguía siendo esa linda niña del que vivía enamorado.

-Hola-saludó cortés mente la chica. Lo miró disimuladamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sacar la conclusión que aquel rubio atractivo que toco su puerta era el niño que la hacía llorar halándole el cabello.

Boomer caminaba lentamente hacia donde la chica con la mirada perdida y una tonta sonrisa es su pálido rostro.

-Ya no eres la niña…

La rubia parpadeó confundida, no comprendía a que se refería el chico.

-Ya no eres la niña que sonrisas me sacaba y que siempre me peleaba-no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía creer que le estaba diciendo una de las conversaciones que había diseñado es su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, que creía fallida, que nunca se la diría. Tan rápido como lo imaginó hizo entrelazar sus manos y la abrazó acorrucando su cabeza entre la clavícula de Miyako-ya no eres la niña que a mi casa me buscaba, que papeles me mandaba, diciendo que la adorara y que nunca la olvidara y que miles de sonrisas me sacaba...

El apretó con una de sus manos un poco más las tibias manos de Miyako mientras que con la otra la pasaba por el sedoso cabello rubio. Ella se separó de él como si quemara y lo miró detalladamente con curiosidad, intentando descifrar si se trataba de una las cuartadas de su mente.

-¿Boomer? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto atónita. Hacia tempo ya que no lo miraba y miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en un solo segundo. El chico con una sonrisa asintió moviendo los rubios mechones de su frente, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-Sí que lo soy, pero mírate que bonita estas- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Ella un poco avergonzada asintió y al momento sonrió.

-Pues gracias, supongo. Tú tampoco no te quedas atrás ahora eres mucho más guapo-alago sonrojando ahora a Boomer.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-intento cambiar de tema, no le gustaba que hablaran de él pues se avergonzaba mu rápido.

-Bueno mi abuela se puso mal y está en el hospital, la casa está sola y me ofrecí a cuidarla por estos días-explicó con una sonrisa triste mirando por momentos la casa a su espalda, el asintió comprendiéndola y sintió un poco de pena.

Miyako bajó la vista y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella, la abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-¿sabes? Tú siempre fuiste la niña que quise en secreto, me dio tristeza verte alejarte de mí por mucho tiempo y siempre quise volverte a ver, quizá el tiempo paso e hiciste una nueva vida, yo seguiría esperándote-le murmuró al oído, haciéndola sonrojar, quiso separarse de ella pero los delgados brazos de Miyako lo impidieron-aún te quiero.

-Y yo...-murmuró contra su oreja, haciendo estremecer al rubio-aún sigo siendo esa niña que a tu casa te buscaba, que papeles te mandaba diciendo que te adoraba y que sonrisas te sacaba, esa que aun te quiere Boomer…

Los dos chicos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, aquella promesa que habían hecho cuando niños estaba por cumplirse..."juntos para siempre".

 **Bueno, esta corto y muy cursi pero aún así espero y les haya gustado. Por favor cualquier duda o comentario...comenten eso me haría feliz. Gracias y ¡GREETINGS TO ALL!**


End file.
